realmoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Slime
Type: Ooze, Elemental Specs HP: 40 MP: 0 SP: 0 Strike: 5 (1d6) Range Strike: 5 (1d6) Dodge: 5 (1d6) Mental Power: 0 Attacks Standard Action Attack: Slime Strike Main Action Attack: Slime Strike Damage: Slime Strike (2) Saves Physical Endurance: 5 (1d6) Mental Endurance: 0 Tactical Edge: 0* *Always goes last Special Resistances: +1 Lightning, Ooze Traits Enemy Abilities: Divide Spell-like Abilities: None Rewards '''Experience Points: 100 Treasure: Cracked Slime Core (Green) '''Ranking: 1 Information The most basic of slimes, green slimes are generally found in wet areas where magic rocks have turned the surrounding liquids into an ooze based substance. Green slimes are easy to defeat, however the chemical reaction created by the ooze allows them to duplicate the rock that creates the substance every 4 rounds. Combat Slimes can be easy they move slow, and they do very little damage. However they are not effected by an Mental abilities. They can be found in massive quantities and if threatened they will begin to divide, they have acidic liquid around the outside to protect their cores, though the acid is to weak to burn metal, and it only singes leather, it can destroy cloth, and permanently scar the skin. Ooze Traits Takes half damage from physical attacks, is not effected by blunt damage at all. Is not susceptible to sneak attack and no play may have advantage over it. Is unaffected by any ability that requires a Mental Save. In The Wild Found in deep, dark, and damp places. Usually in small groups, or even large groups, if they were disturbed in the past. Slimes can come in different colors and it is not uncommon to see a mix of slimes found in the same place. You may conjure a slime if you have the class ability Conjure Elemental, it takes a Complete Slime Core (Green) to create a green slime. In order to complete this process you must have a liquid catalyst and give the slime 9 hours to form. Note: A Cracked Slime Core (Green) can be repaired with a roll of 6 in enchant, and a Jade. Ability Divide Type: Enemy Ability Cost: 30 Mp Stat Needed: Stamina 14 Duration: See Text Cast Time: Charge Action Range: Self You divide your self into a copy of yourself. This copy has all the same abilities as you do, and equal stats. This division, however has hp equal to your hp, mp and sp divided by the number of divisions you have made. (If you have then you and each division will have 1/3 of your hp, mp, and sp). Even if your division happens to divide it self all the Hp will recalculate. If your division dies it disappears along with everything that it had. If you die, your divisions are dispelled instantly. If you dispel this spell all divisions created disappear, however you do heal any hp, all hp the divisions had is lost, but your max hp is set to normal. Each round that passes your divisions take 3 Damage. ''Ranking-'' You cannot rank up divide. Category:Beastiary